scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
France
: France and Australia }} France is a country in Europe. Paris is its capital, and a center of fashion and culture. History ''Laff-a-Lympics'' Season one The contestants did a "Tour de France" bicycle race and a "capture the flag at the top of the Eiffel Tower" contest. : France and Australia, season 1, episode 5. Season two The contestants did a soapbox derby and a free-flight kite contest on the French Riviera.LaL: French Riviera and New Zealand, season 2, episode 4. ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo fell into the Paris sewers and encountered a phantom. : , season 1, episode 12(a). ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' The gang went to see a famous cooking school, and ran into the Ghost of Chef Maras. : Scooby ala Mode, season 1, episode 11(b). ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Thaddeus Blimp planned to turn the leader of France into stone with the Mask of Medusa, but all he had in the meantime was turning him into stone in a computerized picture of the latter in near the Eiffel Tower. , season 1, episode 3(b). ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' A group of witches brought the city to themselves when they were looking for Paris sewer water to complete a spell. : When You Witch Upon a Star, season 1, episode 8. ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) The gang investigated a wax museum in Paris where villainous figures were coming to life. The investigation took them out into the French countryside as well. : The Phantom Rides Again!, issue 7. ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) The gang went to a fancy party and caught a Gargoyle jewel thief, but couldn't recover the loot. : , issue 60. Velma Dinkley became a model at a fashion show in Paris to help solve a mystery haunting.SD (DC Comics): Fashionistas, issue 131. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season three The gang investigated the disappearance of Daphne Blake's fashion-model cousin, Danica LeBlake. : , season 3, episode 5. ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! The gang started and ended a vacation in Paris, with an interlude in Tibet to solve a case. , direct-to-video film 11. ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' Ridley believed Paris to be one of the first places to be taken over by aliens. , direct-to-video film 23. Appearances * Laff-a-Lympics ** 105. France and Australia ** 204. French Riviera and New Zealand * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 112(a). * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show ** 111(b). Scooby ala Mode ** The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 103(b). The Stoney Glare Stare (photograph) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ** 108. When You Witch Upon a Star * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) ** #7(a). The Phantom Rides Again! * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #60(a). ** #131(b). Fashionistas * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 305. * DTV11. * DTV23. (fantasy) References See also * Characters from France External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! locations Category:Countries Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 locations Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) locations Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) locations Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness locations Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo locations Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show locations Category:The New Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo locations Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 locations